Six months, three weeks and four days
by Dream of Ragtime
Summary: Set after series 6. A sudden death brings Robert to reflect upon his relationship with Cora. Is he cherishing her enough? What will he do to show her his love? A huge thank you to my lovely 'syriana94' for the cover image
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this fanfic is completely dedicated to my wonderful beta granthamfan, who is also the most wonderful friend one can ever dream of. Thank you for your support...I hope you'll like it.

* * *

"Telegram, milord." Barrow stepped inside the library holding a silver tray.

"Thank you, Barrow," said Robert, wondering what the telegram could be about. Mary, Henry and George were in London; Edith and Bertie were in Brancaster back from their honeymoon with Marigold. If there was something wrong, his daughters would have certainly telephoned him. There was no reason to send a telegram….at least he hoped.

He began to read it and felt a sudden pang in his heart. No, it couldn't be true! Philip, the man he had been friend with all his entire life was a healthy man and now, now he was gone. Throwing propriety away he ran out of the room and made his way to the grand staircase of the Abbey. There was only one place he could find comfort, and that place was in the warm and reassuring embrace of his wife. He didn't knock, as he was his habit of the last 36 years, and when he stepped inside their room he couldn't held back his tears anymore.

"Darling, what's happened? Are you in pain? Is it your stomach? I'll call Dr. Clarkson…" Taking him by his arm she was leading him towards their bed.

"Cora…." he couldn't speak, he could only shake his head.

" Please, Robert; talk to me…look at me." She knelt in front of him taking his hands in hers, searching for his eyes and when she found them, they were full of sorrow and disbelief.

"Cora….it's Philip…he….he's gone."

"Oh my love I'm so sorry, so very sorry." She knew this was very hurtful for him. They had been knowing each other since they were born; they were very good friends, and she knew it was partly thanks to Philip that their marriage had turned into a real love match. She threw her arms around his waist and held him close, letting him cry as she whispered sweet, reassuring words against his neck. Seeing her husband in such a state brought hot tears to her own eyes.

They kept holding each other for a long time, rubbing their hands on their backs and comforting each other. When Robert's sobs seemed to cease, she tried to speak. "Did his family set the date for the funeral?"

"Yes, it's the day after tomorrow," Robert answered. I'll tell Bates to pack something; I'll be back the following day. I know you can manage without me". She knew he needed her, now more than ever. And after what had happened to him, she couldn't let him go on his own. Besides; she wanted to let Philip's wife know that she could count on them for anything.

"I'll come with you."

"Darling, there is no reason to, and I won't even take Bates with me. It's just for a day and a night," he said, stroking her wet cheek with his thumb.

"Robert, I want to come. I want to be there with you. I want to be there for you, and I want to see if Rachel needs something….I want to help her.

"Thank you, Cora. You are the most wonderful wife a man could ask for." She smiled at him, and he was so thankful for her that started kissing her soundly on her forehead.

""I'll ring for Baxter then, just to pack my things….it's going to be only the two of us".


	2. Chapter 2

"Will that be all, milord?"

"Yes, Bates; thank you." Robert watched as his valet left the room and walked towards the window. It was a beautiful summer day, and he thought to have a walk in the gardens before luncheon. In fact, it had taken Bates less time than he expected to pack his things.

"There are not many clothes choices when you have to attend a funeral, after all" he thought and opened the door of his dressing room before he headed down the stairs.

He didn't knock on their bedroom's door because he didn't want Cora to join him, he preferred to be alone because he had so many thoughts in his mind. It's not that he didn't like walking with her; on the contrary, usually it was one of his favourite activities. But this time it was different. He needed time on his own to clear his mind.

He didn't think one his friends' death could be so painful and his thoughts immediately wandered to Rachel, Philip's wife.

Their marriage was not based on love, as Cora's and his was, but on mutual friendship and deep respect; which, for people of their peerage, was quite a goal. And for Rachel, losing her husband, her friend, so suddenly would have been very painful, too. Was she all right? Did they have the chance to say goodbye? To tell each other that even if they were not in love, at least their marriage had been a happy one? Because he knew they were happy. Philip always told Robert, every time they met or wrote each other. " _We are not deeply in love like Cora and you, but we are happy for what we have_ " he used to say, causing Robert to blush to the tips of his ears and he often liked to add " _I think you owe me a great deal, Robert, because it was your old chap Philip who opened your eyes and told you that you were in love with your wife"._ And he was right. It had been after a long speech with him that Robert had realised that what he felt for Cora was not friendship, but more than that….it was love.

Looking at his pocket watch he noticed it was time to go back home and turning around in the distance he saw the unmistakable shape of his wife who was playing in the garden with Sybbie. He didn't dare to move. The scene in front of him was so sweet. Their granddaughter was running towards her grandmother and Cora was waiting for her with her arms outstretched, laughing happily and lifting her to the sky.

He couldn't help but think of what could have happened if he didn't make it when his ulcer burst during the dinner with the Minister of Health. That nightmare still plagued him at night or when his eyes absentmindedly fell on the scar on his stomach, but he couldn't tell Cora. She had already suffered enough. The only thing he could remember was the pain in his side, the blood and the fear. Yes, he was scared of death; who isn't? But there was one thing he feared more than his death and it was the possibility that he hadn't shown Cora how much he had loved her. And so he had told her, in front of everyone, both of them soaked in his blood. In that moment, nothing else mattered; nothing else except the two of them and the look in their eyes which spoke for them all the words that couldn't be said and that hadn't been said during the years.

But now that he had recovered, was he doing enough to show her she was the one? Did she know now that he couldn't live without her? How much time was left for them? And what if….what if….he suddenly stopped thinking as he felt a very familiar pair of arms holding him tight.

"Robert, there you are. Come inside; we are late."

She let her arms fall down and he grasped her hand; they walked back together holding hands in total silence. She knew something was amiss. Her husband was drowning slowly in remorse.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my new chapter. I'd like to thank all of you for your kindness :)

thanks to those who are following my fanfic, thanks to those who left a review and thanks to those who are just reading it: your support means a lot to me

* * *

The trip to Philip and Rachel's estate passed in an uncomfortable silence. Robert was lost in his thoughts, and Cora didn't dare to ask what was on his mind. He was suffering because of his friend's sudden death, of that she was sure, but she knew there was something else.

She also knew that there was no point in asking him; he wouldn't have admitted it. She only hoped they were alright, that all this sadness and sorrow wouldn't affect their marriage.

When the car stopped in front of the big house and they stepped outside, they were immediately greeted by Rachel who acted like the perfect hostess despite her red- rimmed eyes.

The funeral ceremony was really heartbreaking and Cora thought, looking at her husband who was trying so hard not to lose his composure, of how strange and silly everything seemed. Why can't a wife, a mother or a friend show any emotions? What was the point in all this? Were they not allowed to suffer? Looking once again at her husband and seeing how broken he was, she took his hand squeezing it tightly " _I'm here, Robert; don't worry, I'm here"_ she thought, hoping he was feeling that she was there for him.

Robert kept looking at the coffin, replaying the nightmares of the previous night: there was blood again. He could almost smell the metallic taste in his mouth and he couldn't see Cora, he was dying….he was sure, but she wasn't there. He tried to scream her name, but nothing came out from his mouth and he was alone. If this was it, he wanted to die in her arms, but she wasn't there for him and he tried to call her name again and again and then suddenly everything went black. He was dead and didn't have the chance to tell her that he loved her. That he wanted to be forgiven for Jane and for the early months of their marriage. He was so ashamed and had caused her so much pain that he couldn't believe she was still so good to him.

The only thing that woke him from his reverie was again the familiar touch of her hand, a hand that he had held for 36 years and for the first time in the last two days, he felt better. He felt comforted because she was there. It was not like what happened in his dream. His Cora was there, and was trying to reassure him. Because he knew that despite all his mistakes she was still in love with him, and was worried for him.

When they went back to the house Rachel patiently waited until Cora excused herself and went to her room to freshen up and get changed. She wanted to speak with Robert alone, because even if her heart was broken and was grieving for her husband, she had noticed Robert and Cora's behaviour since their arrival.

So with an excuse, she took Robert into the sitting room, pouring them both something to drink. He was staring blankly at the fireplace when she held him a half glass of scotch "Don't worry, Robert. Cora told me about your accident. You don't have to drink it all if you don't want to." He welcomed her with a sad smile "Maybe just one or two sips to soothe my heart". But after having sipped the amber liquid she found him staring again at the fireplace.

"Robert are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Just a bit shaken by the news."

"That is not what I meant. Don't try to pretend you didn't understand. I saw you, the two of you, since your arrival."

" Hmm…" He couldn't talk about his private life. He wasn't comfortable and, above all, he couldn't do it with his dead friend's wife.

"Robert, if there's something to learn from Philip's death it is that you can't waste your time. You have a wonderful marriage; a marriage based upon love which is as solid as a rock, a marriage everyone dreams of….do you know we didn't even have to chance to say goodbye? We weren't madly in love as you and Cora are, but I would have liked to have had the chance to tell him he had been a good husband, and that I was thankful for that, but I couldn't…it was too late."

"Oh, Rachel, I'm so sorry. But I'm certain he knew that." He moved towards her, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes, perhaps he knew, but I will blame myself forever for it. Please, Robert. I'm speaking to you as a friend, now; tell me the reason for your behavior. For all this silence from your side because, as far as I can see, Cora is very worried about you and is trying to comfort you in every imaginable way."

" The thing is….I wanted to sorted it out by myself. Because after having received your telegram about Philip's passing, I… I keep wondering if I'm cherishing her enough. If I'm showing her how much I care for her. And should something bad happen to me, I'm afraid she will only remember how horrible the beginning of our marriage was, and how much I made her suffer." He didn't know how, but the words were out of his mouth before he knew it.

"And so what are you planning to do? Ignore her?" She lifted a brow in disbelief. Her husband Philip had been right: Robert could be very strange when it came to his feelings.

Robert, for his part, couldn't believe his ears. He was ignoring her again; too worried about his thoughts, too lost in his own nightmare to remember her. Rachel was right, and he hadn't realised it until she opened his eyes.

"Take your time to grieve your old friend, Robert. But after that, don't dwell on the past. Tell her. Tell her that you are sorry for your mistakes. Tell her every day that you love her."

That night, holding Cora in his arms and watching her as she slept, the hues of her skin shining more vividly in the moonlight, he knew he was completely and irrevocably in love with his wife, and was determined to show her that she was his entire world. Kissing her softly on her forehead his gaze wondered to her bedside table where a small calendar was sitting next to her clock. The date written on it reminded him of something. He smiled at the thought. A month from that day.

"I love you, Cora" he whispered almost inaudibly in her ear as he gently stroked her hair. He added- more to himself than to her- "six months, three weeks and four days".


	4. Chapter 4

The day after they returned to Downton- and after an afternoon meeting to discuss the latest arrangements of the estate with Mary and Tom- Robert was finally free. They were doing their best for the estate, and he had to admit that they were doing a very good job of it. Downton was safe, and his family was completely able to manage it without him. He couldn't be happier.

He searched for his wife in every possible room, but couldn't find her. Then he remembered she had an important business meeting at the hospital. He knew she would be back in time for dinner. Her new job made him very proud of her. He could see how interested she was. His Cora was the type of woman you meet once in a lifetime: she was intelligent, sweet and caring. She wanted the best, not only for their own family, but for the village as well. He knew she had already sensed a kind of jealousy from his side because she didn't have many free hours to spend with him anymore, and so she always tried to involve him in her decisions, and asked often for his advice. But he knew that now the situation was reversed. In the early months of their marriage, it was Robert who was so very busy with the estate and didn't have enough time for her. Even when he could have spent some quality time with his wife, it felt so strange to be around her that he usually preferred to avoid her company. How foolish he had been. If he had known from the beginning the depth of his feelings for her… But no; he kept ignoring her and acting like a child in front of her, because he didn't know what love felt like. He didn't know that when he was feeling his heart burning in his chest, or butterflies in his stomach, or the feeling of lightheadedness he felt when she was near him that it was love. For him it just felt "strange", and he was scared. Scared to feel so dependent upon a person he barely knew. The more time he spent with Cora, the more his heart, soul and body were aching for her. And this feeling had scared him to death. He was a Crawley, he was an English lord. He couldn't let his feelings control him, and so he inadvertently made her suffer. There was a point in which he thought she would have died of heartbreak, and for this reason he would never forgive himself. Never.

Now, it was him who was looking for her in every room of the Abbey, and it was him that had to walk alone because she had something else to do.

 _"Well deserved,_ " he thought. " _Now you know what it feels like._ " But there was no anger in him. On the contrary, he found himself smiling and his smile grew wider and wider when looking at Cora's favourite rose bush. He was suddenly reminded of the previous night when he had seen the calendar on the bedside table.

Now he knew what he had to do, as Rachel had reminded him, he had to move on and not waste any more time. Cora was his life, and he was determined to show her; to remind her that he had always loved her, and for this purpose he had already a plan in his mind: a short trip to the city of love on a very particular "anniversary".

She could take a break from all this hospital business, he could pamper her in every possible way; give her more happy memories and, if he was lucky enough, he could even surprise her.

Full of joy as he was, he quickened his pace as he headed back to the house. He had some important calls to make. He wanted to plan everything in detail. He would have put all of his heart and mind into the organisation of his surprise.

Finally, he had a purpose: everything had to be perfect, and he couldn't wait to see her sapphire eyes and her beautiful smile light her face up when she discovered the reason for this trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! I'm back :) Since the previous chapter was a bit short, I've decided to post twice this week.

thank you very mach to all of you who left a review: _granthamfan_ (my wonderful beta), _zaibi12, syriana94, Countess of Cobert, witchoesed_ ,  the _guests_ and to those of you who are following and have favourite my fanfic. Your support means the world to me! You are the best!

* * *

Everything was ready, and he couldn't believe he had done it all by himself. He had thought to ask the girls to help him in organising the trip, but he had soon abandoned the idea when he had felt a spark of pride in his chest. He had to do it all on his own. He wanted her to know that he was the only 'architect' of her surprise, and that he had put all of himself into it.

There was only one thing left: Cora.

He had to tell her that they were leaving for a short trip so that she could organise her commitments towards the hospital.

But when was he supposed to tell her? And, above all, how?

The only thing he was sure of was that he could not wait any longer. They had to leave in a few days.

He stood from his desk and pulled the bell cord; Barrow appeared in less than a minute.

"Barrow, will you please tell Baxter I want to ask her something? I will wait for her here, and I don't want to be disturbed."

"Very well, Milord".

Robert saw his butler raise a questioning brow and take his leave.

After a few minutes, Baxter was standing in front of him with a shy look on her face, which soon transformed into a wide smile at Robert's brief explanation.

"Ah Baxter, just one more thing: make sure you pack Her Ladyship's favourite evening dress and, above all, don't tell her anything. It has to be a surprise."

"Very good, milord." When she left the room, she was so happy for her employers that had to pull herself together not to spoil everything.

And now it was the great moment. He took a deep breath and headed in the direction of their bedroom. He knew she was there and the closer he was, the more nervous he became.

 _What if she doesn't like it? What if she is not willing to come? Good Lord, Robert. She's your wife. You don't have to be so nervous. You were trained in the army!_

 _Oh, my God, it feels like the first time I danced with her._

 _Now take another breath and open the door!_

Alright he was ready; sweating, almost fainting, but ready.

He opened the door and was welcomed by the beautiful shape of his wife sitting at her vanity, totally oblivious of the loving gaze of her husband. She was getting ready for tea.

He traced the outline of her body, and then up to her hair; her beautiful dark brown curls, her face. He could recall exactly the soft touch of her skin beneath his fingers, her soft cherry lips he had kissed a million times and her eyes; her beautiful eyes. How many unsaid words had they spoken during all these years?

He cleared his throat and she suddenly turned around on her chair, a wide, loving smile spread across her face. "Robert! You almost startled me."

"I'm sorry, my dear. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You can sit there on the chair; I'm almost ready. I need just a few more minutes. I won't be long, I promise."

"Cora… I was… I was wondering if…"

 _Why was it so difficult to say?_

She was puzzled. _Was there something wrong? Why was he stuttering? Robert was a great orator, unless...unless he was about to say something very personal._

"Robert? What's the matter?", and then she noticed something "What are you hiding behind your back?"

 _Oh gosh. The flowers. He forgot the flowers._

Blushing deeply, he extracted the bunch of red roses from behind him.

"These are for you." She smiled, her eyes full of tears at her husband's gesture.

He took a deep breath and said: "Cora, I know you are very busy, but what do you think if the both of us go away for a short trip to relax and spend some time together?"

She was glowing "Oh Robert, I'd like that very much."

"Good. Because I have already planned everything."

"What?" She laughed happily at her husband's sudden boldness.

"Yes. Darling, we are going on holiday; just me and you. We are leaving in three days."

When he saw she was trying to say something, already knowing what she was about to say, he put his finger on her lips anticipating her.

"And no; you don't have to think about anything because I've already informed Baxter. She will pack everything you need."

"It's a surprise, then."

"Yes, it is. And I hope to surprise you more when we get there."

"Very well, because I can't wait to have you all for myself." Cora smiled at the thought.

"We can always remedy it right now, can't we?"

She couldn't help but throw herself into her husband's arms and kiss him breathless.

That afternoon Lord and Lady Grantham didn't show up for tea- much to Tom and Henry's amused looks and Mary and Violet's disappointment.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bye-bye, Granny."

Cora gently stroked Sybbie's cheek with her hand. "Bye-bye, my darling Sybbie, I'll be back soon. I promise."

Now it was Robert turn to say goodbye, and as he lifted her, she put her little arms around his neck. "Goodbye Donk!"

"Goodbye, Sybbie! Granny and Donk will be home very soon."

"Donk, where are you taking Granny?"

"It's a surprise! But, if you and your cousins will be good, we will bring you all some presents."

"Thank you Donk!" Sybbie said, giving Robert a big kiss on his cheek.

Cora was right; their grandchildren had him wrapped upon their little finger. He was already so proud of them.

"Milord, I'm afraid you should go now if you want to catch the train on time."

"Thank you, Barrow." Robert put Sybbie down and stepped inside the car where Cora was already waiting for him, a wide smile lighting up her face. As the car was moving faster and Downton Abbey was disappearing from their view, Cora took his hand in hers. "We are going to miss them, aren't we, Robert?"

"Hmm…only our grandchildren, though."

Cora nodded, and he could feel the air full of her laughter. It had been a while since they had laughed together that way.

"So. Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Robert started chuckling. "You never give up, do you, my love?"

"Never"

Then after a brief pause she spoke again "Robert, I'm just curious. I know you want to surprise me, and you are really surprising me, every minute. But I've been asking you to tell me for the last three days. Please?"

She was pleading now. He could even see her giving him that wide-eyed look to convey more meaning to her request, fluttering her long eyelashes, but he was adamant.

"Not yet, darling. But you will understand it soon."

He looked at their entwined hands and thought about how nervous he had been in asking her to come away with him, of how he feared her reaction, dreading a denial from her. And now he found that even Cora was looking at their hands, and he felt it was like home: two hands that fit perfectly together.

"Robert, what are you thinking?"

He lifted his gaze, finding the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "I was thinking that I've been holding your hand, and you have been holding mine, for 36 years."

"And is it a good or a bad thing?" she asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"It's more than good, Cora. It's my life, my entire life, in your hands."

"Really?"

"Yes, it is. And I am so happy that you have decided to spend your life with me."

"I'm happy too, Robert."

They stayed like this, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes, for untold minutes, relishing in each other's silent company.

After a long train ride spent with Robert reading to Cora and talking about anything and everything, they finally reached the harbour. It was particularly crowded and noisy, but Lord and Lady Grantham were so full of joy over their sudden trip that they had barely seen the crowd surrounding them.

"Cora, hurry up or we will miss our ferry to-" a sudden horn from one of the ships prevented Cora from hearing Robert's last word.

"What?"

She couldn't believe it! She had been waiting for three days- asking everyone, trying to corrupt even her own husband in every unspeakable way- and now that he had finally said the destination of their trip, she didn't hear it. And why didn't they bring someone with them, like Baxter or Bates, to deal with their luggage? No. Robert didn't want anyone except the two of them because, as he had said when she had asked him: "It's _our_ holiday, and I want to spend all of my time with you. Just you and me with no external disturbances".

Sensing how important it seemed to him, she asked no further questions. After all, times were changing and, as they had already experienced, having a valet or a lady's maid was becoming one of the greatest luxuries at that time.

And so now a panting Robert was dragging all of their trunks and his darling wife in the direction of the docks.

This trip, and the reason behind it, remained a mystery; for her, anyway.

When they finally reached the deck of the ferry, they made their way to a more private spot to catch their breath, a soft, salty breeze caressing their hair. Robert was the first to speak.

"And so what do you think? Are you excited to go to..." he was nodding, gesturing with his hands and smiling in anticipation, waiting for her to finish his sentence, believing that she had heard what he had said before.

She put her hands on his chest while he was already encircling her waist with his hands and then, lifting her gaze she met his eyes, her cheeks suddenly turning light red.

"I couldn't hear what you were saying because of the horn," she said shyly.

"Ohh. Darling, we are going to Paris, " he said softly, looking straight into her eyes, and hoping she would like her surprise.

"Really? Are we really going to Paris?"

Tears of joy started falling from her eyes, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Yes, this time he had surprised her! Oh, what a wonderful feeling!

Robert, seeing his wife so happy, and feeling as he could burst, couldn't fight the urge anymore and lifted her from her waist and started spinning in circles, both of them laughing.

"Yes, my love, we are going to Paris!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I'm back! I would like to thank all of you for all your support, but there is one person to whom I would like to dedicate this chapter, and it's my wonderful friend **_zaibi 12_** , because she is the first person I met in this fandom (and I'll never forget it) and it's thanks to her that I finally found the courage to make this account. Thank you for all your love and for being such a beautiful person!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR GIRL! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

Lord and Lady Grantham arrived in Paris, happier than they had been in weeks, on 8th September. And that meant only one thing: there were two days left before Robert's big surprise. Cora was so thrilled by the mere fact of being in 'the city of love' that she didn't even notice the state of excitement of her husband as the hours slipped by.

The house Robert had rented for them, which was one of the numerous properties of one of his acquaintances, was situated quite far from the city centre. When he had planned to take his wife to Paris, he had immediately thought about this building that he had seen only a couple of times in pictures, but that had deeply impressed him.

It was magnificent, and it was also surrounded by a beautiful garden. It was not as grand as their estate in Yorkshire, but they both had to admit that it was very lovely and at that time of the year, the weather was very warm, too.

They spent their day exploring the city hand in hand, laughing and stealing kisses using the most curious justifications they could find. Cora was over the moon. Every time she proposed something to do or to see, Robert was more than willing to join her. Even her tiniest desire was immediately fulfilled by him. When during a long walk she had declared, _"I can't get out of my mind those wonderful brioches we ate this morning. I'd do anything to have one now",_ thinking of how she had lingered on the word 'anything', Robert had invited her to sit on a bench while he had searched half of Paris to find what she wanted.

Cora, on the other hand, with a wide grin on her face had asked Robert, who was now handing her a brioche, where the stoic English Lord was hiding. But the only answer he gave her was a sweet kiss on her lips in front of everyone.

Every time Robert looked at his wife, he could see how enthusiastic she was, and how her eyes shone. He couldn't be more pleased.

He also found out during their visit to the Louvre that she really was an expert on art. The way she explained some things to him, the way she was capable of looking at things, of feeling things that led the painter to use that particular colour or light, left him mesmerised. He had always thought art was quite boring, but with Cora on his arm, it felt different. She was enlightening him with her own knowledge and with her own feelings.

And when she stopped in front of one of Da Vinci's paintings to inspect it closer, he found himself staring at the most beautiful masterpiece he had never laid eyes on: his wife. Her skin was as soft and peachy as the first time he had touched it. Yes; there were more lines on her face, and he started to wander how many of those lines had been caused by him. Probably the majority of them.

Her lips were a bit corrugated as a result of her deep concentration, and her eyes were following invisible patterns unknown to him on the surface of the canvas.

"Isn't it beautiful, Robert?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the painting. Then she turned to him, blushing deeply when she discovered he was looking at her instead of the painting.

"Yes," he replied in a whisper. "A true masterpiece".

The next day, they visited the cathedrals, the Arc de Triumphe and finally the Eiffel Tower. She had begged Robert to take her to the iron tower despite her fear of heights. She was so overcome by joy and the thrilling sensation that she lead a reluctant Robert up the stairs to reach the top, when she suddenly stopped and started to tremble, her hand on the cold railing.

"Robert, I'm sorry. I was so excited that I thought I could do it, but I'm afraid I can't. My legs won't move. Oh, it's such a pity. I wanted so much to see the landscape from there. I'm so sorry."

He immediately encircled her waist with his arm. He felt so guilty. Maybe he should have questioned a bit more when she had told him she wanted to climb the tower. But now it was too late. He had to find a solution.

"My dear, there's nothing for which to be sorry. Do you feel dizzy?"

"No, it's not that. I'm fine; it's just that I can't move my legs."

And then solution came to him in the blink of an eye. "Do you trust me, Cora?"

"Yes, Robert. With all my heart."

"Good. Now put your arms around my neck." She did as he asked, and in a quick motion he was holding her in his arms. She squealed a bit at the unexpected gesture and then kissed her husband on his cheek.

"You said you wanted to reach the top, and you will reach it, Cora," he said, starting to climb the stairs.

"Robert, you don't have to do it. I'm too heavy for you, and we are not young anymore."

"Darling, you are always as light as a feather, and we are not old. We are the two youngest grandparents I've ever seen."

She started laughing, reassured by Robert's secure embrace, her fear long-forgotten during their ascent. When they reached the top they were rewarded by a wonderful view, all the city lying beneath them.

"Oh, Robert, it's beautiful! Thank you very much for holding me in your arms, and for climbing all those stairs for me."

"You are very welcome, my dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! First of all I'd like to thank all of you very much for your support and my wonderful beta **_granthamfan_** for her patience and for her precious time.

There are going to be 2 final chapters after this one...so if you are bored of this ff, don't worry we are close to the end :)

* * *

Robert woke up very early in the morning. The big day had arrived and he was so excited he couldn't sleep anymore. He tried to disentangle himself from Cora without waking her in the process, and he was quite proud of having successfully succeeded in it. He left a note on Cora's vanity and left the room to get ready and go down for breakfast.

Since the preceding days had been very tiring, he had already told Cora the night before that she should go and relax herself and have a massage while he would have done the same. But that was not completely true. While Cora was away, he would check the last details of his plan. Their day had to be perfect! And so, after having given the last suggestions to the servants, he was pacing the streets of Paris in search of a very specific shop.

He had seen Cora the day before stop in front of a shop window, staring at a dress and then shaking her head, muttering something intelligible which sounded to him like " _You're too old for that_ ". He had tried to memorise the exact location of the shop, but today it had taken him several attempts to find it. And there it was. He looked at the sign which read "M. Vionnet". Yes; that was exactly the right place. The dress was still there: a sleeveless white silk evening gown with dark embroidered sparkling stars. The stars were more copious on the upper part of the dress and then, just below the waist, they began to become more sparse. Cora would surely look breathtaking in it and so, noticing that the shop was empty, he decided to go inside, even if it was already a bit late.

The woman inside the shop was very gentle and polite and, thank God, she could speak decent English. His French had become a bit rusty as of late, but now she was definitely asking him too many questions. "Milord, I understand you've never bought your wife a dress before, but how can I know if it would fit her without knowing her sizes?"

Robert was losing his temper, his palm passing through his hair. "Miss Mouchard, I understand your position, but I need that dress and I need it ready for tonight."

"As I said, without knowing her size I can't help you, milord. Could you at least describe her?"

At Robert raised eyebrows the woman immediately added "It's only to try to guess if the dress we have here is going to be alright, or if we need to make some adjustments."

Sighing in relief Robert started describing his wife. "Hmm, well she is beautiful, and has the most wonderful eyes I've ever seen and..."

"Milord" she interrupted "ehm... I would need to know how she is...physically." She gave him a knowing look, gesticulating with her hands as shaping the form of a body in the air.

"Oh, yes. Right."

Sensing his discomfort, she tried to explain. "For example, how tall she is."

"Ah...well, more or less like this, with her shoes." He supposed she didn't care how Cora looked like in her bare feet.

"Very well. At least we don't have to adjust the length. And then how about her hips and waist?"

Robert suddenly turned bright red, thankful for the fact that there was no one around except the two of them. "I beg your pardon? We are talking about the Countess of Grantham!"

"I'm sorry, Milord, I didn't want to be rude or inappropriate. But if you could just remember..."

"Of course I can remember; she is my wife!"

After another long sigh, he continued. "Well, her waist is very tiny. I can almost encircle it with my hands...let's say more or less like this..." he held his hands in an oval shape in front of him. Flashes of the previous night immediately washing over him as he tried hard to push the memories away. He could almost feel her soft skin under his palm, smell the scent of her perfume while he had buried his head in her neck, his hands on her waist, her eyes shining in adoration and the little nod of her head giving him silently her permission...

"Milord?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry I was... I was...never mind. Anything else?" How his wife could possess his mind in such way, he would never know.

"Just one more thing, Lord Grantham. What is the size of her bust?"

"Her b...What?! Good Lord in heaven. What sort of question is that?"

Robert thought he had never been more embarrassed in his life. The only thing he wanted to do was to run away from the shop and never come back. But thinking of Cora wearing that dress and hopefully later imagining his hands running on her bare skin, gave him enough strength to go on, whispering.

"She is very thin, and so it isn't big...I mean...oh Lord, help me."

Again trying to figure out Cora's breast with her clothes on was quite the challenge. He had traced them one million times; he knew every inch of her by heart, every blotch, every pore. But how could he explain it? To a stranger? He suddenly remembered the picture of Cora he always took with him in his breast pocket to keep her near his heart. Why didn't he remember it earlier? It would have been all less difficult!

"Would this photograph be helpful?" he asked, hoping the woman would stop asking him the most embarrassing questions he had ever had to answer.

The woman nodded, taking the photograph in her hand and looking at it carefully.

"This is the lady I saw yesterday who was looking at that dress, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. That's why I want to buy it."

"Oh, well, you should have said it before. Now if you'll let me speak frankly, milord, your wife is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It's quite difficult to forget her, and the dress you've chosen seems perfectly tailored for her perfect figure."

"Very well then. If you could also make a package, it would be perfect. Thank you."

Moments later he was leaving the shop with a large box in his hands, and was taking a cab back to the house. Looking at his pocket watch, he realised he was late; terribly late.

When he finally reached the building he started looking for his wife, but she was nowhere to be found. She was neither in the sitting room nor in the library, and so he decided to go upstairs to have a bath and get changed. After all, this was "their night", and he couldn't be more excited at the thought.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror he had to admit that, despite his hair being streaked with gray, he still had some appeal in his evening suit. He had waited for this night for so long. Taking a deep breath, the box in his hands, he opened his door and, trying to be very silent, he peeked inside Cora's bedroom. Noticing that it seemed empty, he stepped inside and placed the box on the bed with a satisfied smile on his lips. He moved to the door and was still halfway across the room when he heard a very familiar and very angry voice calling his name.

"Robert?" She was calm, but her voice was determined. This was not a good sign.

"Yes, darling?" He was trying not to upset her more.

"Where have you been all day?" Her voice was low, and she was articulating the question lingering on every single word.

"I went out and..."

"Oh, well, you went out. You went out! What do you think, Robert? That I haven't noticed that you haven't spent a minute with me today?" Her face turned red; she was furious.

"Cora, I'm so sorry. But, I had to...I had...some business to attend to, and I lost track of time."

She was rolling her eyes, and he knew the storm was coming.

"So this business was so important that you left me alone this morning. I woke up alone, Robert. Alone! You leave me a vague message on my vanity, you don't telephone, you don't come back for luncheon, you don't come back for tea. You went out doing God knows what with God knows who, and...and you… YOU said this was OUR trip, Robert...OUR trip, and now what do you expect? That I act like the loving wife? Waiting patiently for my husband to come back and carry on like nothing has ever happened? And when you come back you sneak in my room dressed like...like this, and... I'm not stupid, Robert!"

Her body was all tensed, her hands closed in fists. She was completely out of control. He tried to cover the distance between them. He wanted to embrace her, to say that he did nothing wrong, that he was simply planning her surprise. But as he approached her, she gave him a look he thought she could have burned him right there if she could.

"My dear, if you would just listen..."

"Don't call me "my dear", Robert, and just leave, please...leave me alone! There is nothing more to say."

"But, Cora..."

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Robert, with his head bent, left the room and as soon as he closed the door he heard Cora sobbing loudly. He had ruined everything. He had put all himself into this, and now what was the result? His wife was crying in their bedroom alone, and what he had planned to be their perfect night had turned into a dreadful nightmare.

Now, as he descended the stairs, Cora's last words still ringing in his ears.

"Get out of here!"

* * *

TAAADAAAA...please don't hate me!

A/N: those of you who would like to see how Cora's dress looks like, can click on the following link: media/1042728338852059046_1751660164

credits to "thecorsetedbeauty" for the picture


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys! Thank you very much for all your messages and reviews...you made my day.

Here's a small update, forgive me but it had to stay on its own. The last one will be longer...I promise :)

* * *

As soon as Robert closed the door, Cora leaned against it, her body shaking under the power of her anger and disappointment. She was still wearing her favourite evening dress, which was now creased and stained with her tears, but she didn't care and let her body slide down until she reached the floor.

How could she, the Countess of Grantham, be in such a state? At her age; crying and sobbing like a girl, and for what? Or, more appropriately, for whom? The answer was easy: for him; for Robert.

She thought they could live a long and happy life together, now that the children were independent and had their own families. But, obviously, she was mistaken.

After only two days with her husband, he had left her alone with no explanation.

Everything had seemed so perfect to her the preceding days, so bloody perfect; but she knew she was an old woman now, and maybe he wasn't attracted to her anymore. She had to expect this; among their peers it was conceded. But she didn't think something like that would have happened to her marriage.

Drying her wet cheeks with her palms, she looked up and noticed something on her bed, but she couldn't quite recognise it. Her sight was still blurred by her tears.

What was it? Was it a silk ribbon? She was not entirely sure, but maybe there was also a box. She got up, trying to smooth the wrinkles out of her dress, and covered the distance between the door and the bed. There was indeed a box with a silk ribbon. Who left it here? One of the servants? No, she hadn't ordered anything.

Not finding a through answer, she decided to open it.

She took the lid off and above the tissue paper, which was hiding the contents of the box from her view, there was an envelope. Her name was written on it: " _Cora_ ". She knew the hand who wrote her name; she knew it very well. Now it was clear who had left the box on her bed: her husband. Turning the envelope in her hand, she brought it to her nose, a familiar smell filling her nostrils and she began to smile. There was a message in it:

 _My dearest one,_

 _I see you when you think I do not. I notice every move you make; everything you do making me fall more and more in love with you._

 _I saw you admiring this in the shop window, but I have to say that I don't agree with you. You are most certainly not too old to wear such a beautiful garment. But the beauty of the gown pales in comparison to the beauty of she who will wear it._

 _Yours always,_

 _Robert_

She put a hand over her mouth, reading the message again and again, tears of joy and realisation falling on her cheeks. It was all a big misunderstanding. He had left her that morning because he wanted to buy this dress for her, and only for her.

"Oh, my," she whispered, opening the tissue paper and finally revealing the content. She took the dress out of the box, her hands already running along the silk embroidered stars of the bodice. She had been horrible to Robert and had said terrible things. Oh, she felt so ashamed. She had to apologise to him and, looking at the beautiful dress which now was laying on her bed, she knew there was only one thing she could do.

This was an emergency and she needed help; as soon as possible. She needed a maid to help her fix her hair, her face and help her into the dress. And she needed her now. She couldn't waste any more time. Rushing her steps, she finally managed to pull the bell cord. Instead of waiting patiently until someone would come, she began fumbling with her evening dress to get rid of it as quickly as possible.

Sooner than expected she was ready and, after having dismissed the maid, she was looking at her reflection in the mirror. The dress was beautiful and perfect in every detail and wearing it, thinking of what Robert had said in his letter, made her feel like her heart could explode.

" _Well"_ she thought " _I think I should go now_ ".

Since leaving the bedroom, Robert was sitting on a chair in the hall with his gaze fixed on the tip of his shoes and a glass in his right hand. He had had the temptation to pour himself something strong to try to drown his sorrow, but he couldn't. He promised Cora to avoid alcohol as much as possible, but now he was wishing his glass was full of scotch instead of water. He was constantly thinking about the conversation he had with Cora. But sitting on that chair while she was in her room crying, and he knew it because he had heard her sobbing as soon as he had closed the door, was totally useless.

He had to fix it, and soon. He had even thought to call the butler and tell him to cancel the evening he had so happily planned and clear it all, but now he felt he had to take a chance.

He put the glass on the table and, clearing his throat, he stood up, but after having moved the first step towards the stairs, he stopped.

"Robert?"

There she was, at the top of the stairs, wearing the dress he had purchased for her that morning. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and he found himself unable to move or to speak.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she stretched her arm in his direction and instead of taking it, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...it was just a huge misunderstanding," she said, trying to look into his eyes.

"Shh, my dear; don't apologise."

It had always been like that for them. Most of the time they didn't need to speak; a light touch of their hands, a loving smile, even the tiniest nod across the dinner table was enough for them to know that, despite everything, they loved each other.

"You are beautiful. I can hardly express with words how stunning you are, my dear."

"Oh Robert, you make me blush."

He grinned at her. She wanted to lower her gaze, but she simply couldn't leave his eyes.

"Would you join me for dinner?"

"Of course, Robert. I'd like it very much."


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! So this is it...the final chapter of the story :) For you it's the last, but for me it's the most important one because it is what inspired me. Some months ago, I dreamt about what you are going to read and asked my precious beta granthamfan to write a fanfic about it. But she persuaded me to try writing it on my own and thanks to her support we've come so far.

At the beginning you will certainly recognise a scene taken from the show...it's about Robert opening his napkin. I had to put it in the chapter because granthamfan and I still think it's one of the sexiest thing we've ever seen :)

I would like to thank everyone for your reviews, for your followes and private messages...I'm really honoured for your kindness and support.

PS: there's a bit of smut at the end of the chapter...not too detailed anyway, because it goes without saying...we all know they always have the MOST terrific fun!

* * *

"I thought we were going to have dinner at a restaurant, Robert. But look how wonderful it is here!" Her sparkling eyes and wide smile were proof that she really meant it.

"I'm glad you like it, my dear." He was trying so hard to contain his happiness; he didn't want to risk to spoil everything right now.

"I must say I like it more than being in a crowded restaurant. It's so private here, and besides, I don't have to share you with someone else." She was teasing him, and he knew it very well.

Grinning mischievously at her, he opened his napkin with a quick movement of his hand and placed it on his lap, and she couldn't help but return the grin. There was something incredibly sexy every time he did it, even after 36 years.

The dinner was very good; she would certainly compliment the cook the day after. Since the very beginning of the evening, she had already noticed that the menu offered only her favourite food. Certainly it had been Robert's idea.

"Darling, you shouldn't have told the cook to prepare only my favourite dishes."

"Let me pamper you a bit, Cora, while we are here. When we get home again, you will probably be barely aware of my presence."

She sighed. "Robert, please don't say that. It's not true"

"Cora, we both know it is true; well, almost true. But you know what? I'm so proud of you for all of your hard work and dedication that, as long as you are happy with it, I'm happy, too."

"Thank you for saying that. I just want people to have a better life because, you know Robert, I care for them; I really do care."

"I know you care for other people. And that's one of the things I adore about you."

"You are flattering me, Robert."

"I'm just saying the truth. And the truth is that, despite people having always made me believe that _I_ was the custodian of Downton, now I must say that they were wrong. Because _we_ are the custodians of Downton; together with Mary, Tom and all the wonderful people we have in our life."

"Do you really mean it?" She couldn't quite believe her ears. Her stubborn, English husband was ready to face the challenge of changing times.

"Of course I do, Cora. Now I understand it's time to look at this new world with _our_ eyes. I can't promise we won't have our disagreements, but I promise- and you have to promise me, as well-that we will always listen to each other, and help one another."

"Yes, Robert. I promise."

The rest of the dinner was spent talking about their family and laughing at the various stories of their grandchildren, whom they both missed terribly. Seeing his wife smiling and blissfully happy made Robert almost forget the real surprise.

"Shall we go for a walk, darling?"

"Yes, Robert. The garden is lovely, and I imagine it would be wonderful under the moonlight."

The weather was pleasant and, in fact, even though Cora was wearing that wonderful sleeveless dress, she wasn't cold at all. She couldn't say whether it was due to Robert's closeness, the wine or the weather. But in that moment, she didn't care.

They strolled along the paths of the beautiful garden, illuminated by lanterns Robert had specifically requested for the evening. Cora was still chatting happily, relishing in the memory of the fantastic dinner they had just had, but Robert was growing more silent with every step, his heart thumping in his chest. They were approaching a bench and he knew it was the moment. He noticed that they were surrounded by fireflies and Cora, in that dress, was truly glowing under the moonlight. She was beautiful, and she was his.

He gestured in the direction of that spot, but before Cora could sit he was kneeling in front of her. She immediately stopped talking, seeing her husband on his knees making her heart beat very fast. What was he doing? He was taking her hands in his now, and she could see he was searching for her eyes.

And when their eyes met, he found strength; a strength only Cora could give him. He wanted to be sure, his eyes staring deeply in hers as if they were searching for her soul. He took a deep breath. "Cora, I know I told you this short trip was just a holiday for the two of us, alone; no children, no grandchildren, no estate, no hospital. But this was not the real reason; or, at least, not the most important one."

Cora held her breath, squeezing his hands. She couldn't speak; not now. Because she knew that look on his eyes, and silent tears began to wet her flushed cheeks.

"The reason we are here is because I want to be forgiven for my unacceptable behaviour towards you during all these years. I want you to forgive me for the first months of our marriage, and for having almost destroyed our marriage after the war. Because I'm so frightened that if something bad should happen to me, you would remember only these horrible things I did to you. And the only thing I want for you, instead, is to be happy. I want to make you happy."

She took his arm, letting him know it was time to stand up, and she spoke, her eyes never leaving his. "Robert, I forgive you, as I have already forgiven you all those years ago."

This was all he could ask for. He felt a great relief in his chest, and she felt his thumb drying her cheeks. "Cora, do you know why I asked for your forgiveness today? Do you know today is?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"Today is the day I stopped being a fool all those years ago."

"Oh, Robert" she said, understanding what he was about to say, but he didn't stop because he wanted to tell her; she deserved to know it.

"Today, thirty six years ago, I told you I was in love with you. Now, I want you to know that I will always love you; until the end of time." His voice was steady and low, and he wanted her to know that he truly meant it.

Cora had to wait for several moments before she could speak. She knew how difficult for him this speech had been. She was witnessing one of the rare moments in which Robert decided to let her see his naked soul. In that moment, they were no more the Earl and Countess of Grantham; only Robert and Cora under a sky full of stars, vowing once again their love for each other.

"Do you still remember that day, after all this time?"

"I will remember this day forever, Cora. It was on Wednesday, 10th September 1890: six months, three weeks and four days after we got married. And now that you have forgiven me, you have made it even more perfect."

She could not believe it, and let out a small laugh. "Did you count the days?"

"Of course, I did. But, there is more to it. I hope you know that what happened during that night was just the verbal expression of what I had in my heart long before, but I was too afraid to recognise it. And I don't think I will ever forgive myself for that."

"My love," she said, caressing his cheek with her palm, "there is nothing to forgive. I knew the real reason why you chose me even before we got married."

"Yes, I know that. But, as Mama sometimes reminds me, I could have chosen someone else."

"Someone who could have filled her shoes more easily," she interrupted shyly.

"But, I didn't," he said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"No, you didn't," she whispered.

"Because I think I started falling in love with you the first time I saw you in that ballroom." He had look away from her then. It was too embarrassing to tell, but he knew he had to.

Cora was so overwhelmed that she could barely breathe. How this man could still surprise her, she would never know.

"Look at me, Robert." He did as she bade. "Good. Now, I think it's time you forgive yourself."

How could he deserve such a beautiful creature? "I don't deserve you, Cora."

"I honestly think we deserve each other, Robert."

They were still holding hands, looking deeply into each other's eyes when he started to move, placing Cora's hand on his arm. They didn't need to say anything more; they were both blissfully happy. Robert for having finally told her he had always loved her, and having asked for her forgiveness; Cora for having had the chance to look into his soul once again. She couldn't quite believe how much her husband had changed during these last years. The thing she didn't know was that _she_ had been the means through which he had had the courage to face the change.

When they reached a certain spot in a secluded part of the garden, he held her tightly and placing an arm steadily on her waist, the other one on the back of her knees, he lifted her into his arms. They both started laughing, and Cora noticed that beneath Robert's feet there was a path covered in red petals. He began to follow it and then she saw it: the biggest bed she had ever seen was standing in front of them with white curtains on every side. Everything was surrounded by white candles and petals were scattered on the bed, as well.

She looked at his husband in awe; he was smiling at her. Placing her hands on his chest she asked in a whisper, "So this was the surprise? Did you do all this for me?" a lump forming in her throat.

"Yes, Cora. I did all this for you. The days we've spent and the ones that still have to come were a surprise for you, to celebrate our 'special anniversary', which I treasure as one of the most important days of my life, if not the most important one."

He set her down gently so that she could take some steps ahead of him and appreciate the view. She turned to him, smiling, her dress sparkling in the dark.

"You make me so happy, Robert. Now, will you please show me how much you love me?"

Of course he wanted to show her, and there was only one way he knew to declare his love as he did all those years ago on that night.

Cora, for her part, was thinking exactly the same. There was only one way she could prove to him that he was forgiven; there was only one way to show him how deep her love was.

Their kisses were sweet and slow, their touch light and loving. It was nor lust, nor physical desire. It was their wish to be connected body and soul, and so they started dancing their familiar dance. Their clothes were slowly falling onto the grass, each garment that was taken off was soon replaced by feather-light kisses on Robert's or Cora's body.

"You are so beautiful. I am the luckiest man in the world," he said, sealing every single word with a kiss.

Her body was shivering under his touch, and she found herself unable to move. But when she saw the pure adoration in his eyes she gently placed her left hand on his cheek, pulling him closer until he was on top of her and she crushed her lips to his.

Her eyes spoke for her the assent for which he had always silently asked and they both gasped when their bodies were finally connected. The feeling they were sharing was so deep that Robert found himself speaking without thinking, as if the words were flowing directly from his heart.

"...Because I love you."

"I love you too, Robert."

And even before they knew what was happening their eyes grew wide in astonishment. In that moment, while making love to each other, they knew they were recalling in their minds the exact scene of 36 years before.

 _They had fought that night; of course they had fought. Mama had complained about her again, but at least Robert had the decency to defend her in front of the family. Not in the way she wanted him to, but at least it was something. And then that strange behaviour again. So detached, so cold...he had been behaving so oddly in the last few weeks._

 _When he had entered her bedroom she thought their fight was not over, but she was wrong. He had instead been so caring and sweet. Then, not even knowing how, she had found herself on her bed with Robert on top of her. But this time it was different; HE somehow was different. Everything was so natural and he was so perfect. He was whispering sweet endearments, never stopping kissing her and caressing her as his only desire was to pleasure and adore her. When she nodded her assent he immediately buried his head in her neck and she felt Robert's tears wetting her shoulder._

 _She placed her hands on his chest, and he suddenly stopped. She wanted to look into his eyes. There was really something strange in him. Why was he crying? Kissing his cheek tenderly she was still unaware of what was going to happen until she found herself staring in his eyes._

 _"Why Robert? Why are you doing all this?"_

 _"Because..."_

 _"Because?"_

 _"Because I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Robert."_

The feelings this memory evoked in both of them were of pure and mutual belonging and of the deepest love two human beings can feel. Suddenly she felt she had to tell him.

"I'm yours, Robert. Always yours."

"You are mine, Cora. Mine. And I will be forever yours."

There was no need for them to hold back any longer, and so they simply let it happen, waves of mutual bliss washing over them.

Robert held Cora in his arms that night under a sky full of stars, and he couldn't stop thinking it was the best sensation he had ever felt. They spent the night pampering each other, talking and sleeping until dawn.

When Robert woke up she was still in his arms, her hands gently placed on his chest, her fingers grazing the scar as if she was trying to protect him, still trying to ease his pain and he couldn't help but admire the beautiful woman he was so proud to call his wife.

"Good morning, my beautiful princess," he spoke, kissing her lips. "The sun is rising. Look."

The last thing she had in her mind was to wake up, too afraid to leave his reassuring embrace. "Mmm. Please tell Prince Charming that I need another kiss in order to get up."

He kissed her again and replied, chuckling, "I don't want you to get up; just open your eyes."

The sight of the rising sun was breathtaking. The sky was divided into two parts: the lower one was bright pink, while the upper part was still dark blue and she could still clearly see the stars. She turned her gaze to her husband who was smiling widely when she saw he was holding something in his hands.

"This is for you."

She sat back, covering herself with the white blankets, her chocolate curls falling down on her shoulders. She took the velvet blue box from his hands but before opening it, she let him speak.

"This is to remind you, to remind _both of_ _us,_ who we are and what we have. You make me a better man, Cora. And I can't live without you because you are my heart."

She opened the box and she couldn't believe her eyes. A golden heart-shaped pendent with diamonds was right there in front of her eyes. She lifted it with her right hand and, while looking at it more closely, she noticed that the intricate patterns of the golden etchings formed an _R_ and a _C_ entwined. Her heart was full of love; she knew how hard it was for him to show and to verbalise his feelings and this trip, which was far from being over, had been an incessant demonstration of his love.

He had truly surprised her.

"Robert, it's beautiful. I don't know what to say."

He leaned forward to kiss her, but stopped just one second before to whisper on her lips. "You were the first to give me your heart, and then I had given you mine. This is the tangible proof that you still have it, and nothing could change it. Don't forget it; even if I don't tell you that often."

She had to kiss him, to let him know she truly believed him. "Will you please help me? I'd like to wear it, and I promise I'll never take it off so that your heart will always be where it belongs: next to mine."

They both knew that, at the end of their holiday, returning back to their everyday life, things would be very different from now. Cora would be busy running the house and the hospital, while he would have helped running the estate; and then there were their children and grandchildren.

But they also knew these memories would always be secretly treasured in their hearts, and every time they would have looked at Cora's pendent they would have been reminded that their love was destined to last forever.

* * *

...and for those of you who are not bored of my writing, yet...I'd like to say "Stay tuned!"

I'm working on a new Cobert fanfic (modern AU). I hope you will enjoy it as well :)


End file.
